


Single Again...Kinda

by flypariah95



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad English, Drabble, M/M, Mention of sex, No Beta, Omegaverse, Underage Kissing, Warning Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Bruce is single, and should never have posted on facebook
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton
Kudos: 9





	Single Again...Kinda

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends, I just want to greet you and I hope you are well, and that you like this little fanfic, I want to clarify that I am not an English speaker, and all mistakes are mine ... and only mine XD

When the alpha Bruce Banner changed the status of his relationship on Facebook from “in a relationship with Dr. Betty Ross” to “Single,” he knew that his life was going to change, he was single again, it was a new page in his life, but He never thought that He would be lying at his desk, with one of his students on him.

To be an alpha, Bruce was very introverted, quiet, shy, and short, he would easily go through a beta. His relationship with Betty was long and happy, but the 32-year-old man never thought that all that happiness would end in a italian restaurant at eight at night.

Bruce and Betty were on good terms, like good friends, but apparently, in Clint's own words, the 16-year-old who was kissing him "When someone loses others win"

Clint's lips were soft, thin, he introduced his tongue into his teacher's mouth in a slowly and sensuously way, savoring every moment, and Bruce allowed it, at the same time, Bruce thought "¿what would happen if someone entered in that place?", if someone crossed the door to the chemistry classroom and saw him and Clint in that position.

Clint stopped and separated his lips from his teacher's lips and smirked. Bruce opened his eyes and took a deep breath. "According to state law, omegas and betas under the age of 18 do not consent anything," said Bruce.

Clint settled on the erection of his chemistry teacher, took off his shirt and say "I don't follow the rules ... Bruce" he pulled Bruce's shirt up and took off his belt

Clint smelled delicious, the boy began to move on his teacher and moan, and Bruce, Bruce was an alpha, an alpha who was single, but apparently not for long.  
It felt so bad and at the same time so good

**Author's Note:**

> The end and greetings .


End file.
